Heart In Magic
by Sweet-Confusion7177
Summary: i finally rewrote it!The Dark Magician Girl's destiny takes shape as she embarks on a fellowship to keep the shadow realm from utter chaos.She has a lot to express about life, and a lot to learn about courage and bravery as well as frienship and love.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, nor do I intend to..  
  
Key:  
  
"Saying"  
  
-Author inserts-  
  
(Yet more author inserts)  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Flashbacks*  
  
... More when I think of some..lol  
  
  
Heart In Magic  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The golden haired apprentice stared into the clear blue pond as  
her rippled reflection stared right back at her, with mischievous eyes  
and a bright face.  
  
She saw a...a brave, unwavering duel monster. A.. warrior destined to  
be great!  
  
Her confident smile faltered.  
  
'Yeah right-Try an unbrave, unconfident apprentice who ran away from  
her other life because she didn't want to be left with the  
overbearings of something she thought she couldn't do.'  
  
She made a pointed look into the water and walked over to the cherry  
tree to sit down and think.  
  
'*Sigh*  
I'm only a teenager! How can they have expected me to do that!! I'm  
pretty sure the Dark Magician could have.. He's only a few years  
older. But then...he acts years beyond his age. And me? I...I can't do  
that.'  
  
She thought and finished pondering over the thing once again and resumed to her regular... 'carefree, happy go lucky, full of sunshine self.'  
  
She then scrunched up her nose remembering this hideous morning.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
BRRRRRRIINGG!!!!!  
  
The alarm rang loud, ringing to reach her ears shrilly for one purpose, and one purpose only. To drive her nuts.  
  
Groaning, she muttered something under the covers that was muffled.  
  
Letting out an arm, she lazily searched for the pink alarm clock nearby on the table, knocking things down on the way. She hit the alarm clock with a closed fist, and with a plop, it stopped the horrible ringing.  
  
She took her head out of the pillows, using her arms as supports, her eyes barely opened, still groggy, and wearing pink bunny pajamas.  
  
'No! Can't get up!! Leave me alone! Need more sleep!!"  
  
She buried her face into the pillows again, pulling the covers up over her face.  
  
The Dark Magician stood at the door.  
  
Now, If it had been anyone else, they would have rolled their eyes.  
  
The pang of realization finally hit her that SHE HAD SAID THAT TO THE DARK MAGICIAN.  
  
"Oh No.." She whispered and winced as she thought of the bad to come.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
And of course...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
She scrubbed the dishes in anger, glaring at every single dirty dish. Groaning when she looked behind her just to see 3 big piles of dishes left. She went back to scrubbing the dishes angrily.  
  
3 hours later:  
  
The apprentice took a wet rag and got on her knees, fastening her headband first. She swiped the wet rag down the wooden floor, crawling on her knees. There must've been miles and miles of floors, seeing as this was a huge house...  
  
[ End Flashback]  
  
A soft voice reached her ears.  
  
"Teishi."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are you as uneager about training as you were this morning?"  
  
He spoke in that same voice that was so soft you wouldn't believe he  
could be so...cold. Of course, he wasn't truly that cold. It was just  
that he was just so... very distant.  
  
Very...Very Distant.  
  
Of course...If he had said something like "Hey! How ya doin?" She would have been totally freaked out.  
  
This assured her he was fine.  
  
While we were on that subject...perhaps winning duels for the  
Pharaoh and the young one, Master Yugi, was the only thing he had much  
interest about anymore. And that was... horrible.  
  
It's true Duel Monsters don't have such a world where everything isn't  
revolved around um...Duel Monsters..--;; but only concentrating on  
dueling isn't that great.  
  
"Not really."  
  
'But then again, that would lead to washing dishes and mopping and  
cleaning and gardening..grr! He could've just put an enchantment on  
the sink and materials but he just had to make ME DO IT..'  
  
"Nope!"  
  
She straightened up and shook her head furiously a couple of times.  
  
They walked, or rather, she ran trying to catch up to the Dark  
Magician who was walking and still managed to always be ahead.  
  
It was always like that; Some kind of spell maybe? Maybe.  
  
It was unbelievable that is... If she ran or walked, he'd still be in  
front of her no matter what. It was odd how she noticed things little  
things like that. Her sharp vigilance was useful sometimes, but not  
really.  
  
They were now in the training yard, and they stopped in front of a  
'Very large rock or small boulder.'  
  
He led her to the courtyard, and paused in front of what was  
either a very large rock or a very small boulder.  
  
"I presume you have much to learn in your rebound attack. You did not  
fair so well before..."  
  
The Dark Magician Girl could've sworn she saw a tiny glint of  
amusement in the corner of his eye but then prevented herself from  
looking in to the subject furthermore.  
  
'After all, this was the GREAT DARK MAGICIAN we were talking about.  
Mr. I'm cold and very strong and I have lots of respect although I can  
be quite a pain in the...'  
  
"An accident I will not make again...ehehe"  
  
She murmured sheepishly brushing thoughts away.  
  
He just nodded, his eyes once again looking ice cold as he proceeded  
saying something.  
  
"Today.... practice you're attack on this opponent. Think about the  
opponent. Observe it... objects are not always as they seem."  
  
'What in Realm is that supposed to mean??'  
  
She mentally rolled her eyes, and looked down to the ground. 'What  
does this have to do with real life?'  
  
He wasn't at her side anymore. He must have gone back into the house,  
or mansion considering how big it was. It still overwhelmed her, and  
the Dark Magician would have to call her in, if she stood there  
looking at the house for too long gawking.  
  
'It was ONCE okay!' She shouted at the voiceover.  
  
She got back to the subject at hand and decided the best thing would  
be to blow the rock to pieces.  
  
Plain and Simple; Fine and Dandy.  
  
Hand loosely hanging onto her staff, she pointed it at the boulder and  
instead of the faint pink shot of light blowing the rock up, it...  
  
'Absorbed it?..That ... that wasn't supposed to happen...'  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to the rock and tapped it with her  
knuckles several times, expecting it to fall apart.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She gave an indignant cry and the only thing she could do was to step  
back, and decide to lead out more power.  
  
This time, the light was absorbed ONCE AGAIN, and left her more  
confused than ever. She furrowed her brow and put on a small pout.  
  
Just then, a blinding white light surrounded the whole area and she  
was flying into the air...  
  
"Kyaaaaa! _____;;' "  
  
'... gee and right into a prickly cactus all for me.. We really should  
remove that. Why'd we even put it there?!'  
  
She got up pretty soon after that, picking out pricks from her hair,  
wincing every two seconds, and sat herself down on the gate bench, in  
time to hear it swing open.  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos walked in and faced her with amusement  
glimmering in his eyes, as she glared at him just for a second.  
  
"How much did you see?!"  
  
He pause before answering.  
  
"Enough." He smirked jokingly.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault it...it rebounded!"  
  
She said in a poor attempt to retort.  
  
"Yeah, but then I thought you were smarter than the ol rock  
trick..then again.."  
  
"Trick?"  
  
She tilted her head to the side.  
  
He nodded, as he got up and headed to the house unmissed.  
  
Not noticing he had disappeared from her side yet, she pondered a  
thought, nevertheless a silly one.  
  
'Trick?!'  
  
'So maybe Master did have a sense of humor. Not a lot, but some is  
better than none.'  
  
'Hey! Where'd he go?'  
  
She looked from one side from the other.  
  
'Must've zoned out there for a minute. --;;'  
  
" Well, I have to leave."  
  
She fell off the bench shaken a bit from his 'surprise attack in order  
to give me a heart attack'.  
  
"Where'd you come from?!"  
  
He grinned cockily and waved as he disappeared right into thin air.  
  
She just stared into the thin air immensely jealous.  
  
'Show Off..' She grumbled as se mimicked him.  
  
"Well...I have to leave!..bleh bleh" She said mockingly  
  
She had always wanted to dematieralize, but no matter how hard, It  
'didn't come like breathing...!'  
  
'He must've been talking with the Dark Magician. Whatever..'  
  
She gave a heavy sigh and went inside.  
  
'I'll work on the stupid rock later.' She muttered as she stepped  
inside the door and slammed it shut.  
  
-------- 


	2. Errwaitress?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, nor do I intend to..  
  
Key:  
  
"Saying"  
  
-Author inserts-  
  
(Yet more author inserts)  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Flashbacks*  
  
... More when I think of some..lol  
  
  
  
Heart In Magic  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
As soon as she walked in the door, the Dark Magician Girl stood at the alter of the great mansion, hoping to relax the rest of the day. She slowly treaded upstairs in a 'limp' fashion, eyes half closed.  
  
'Gee, is this place getting bigger by the second?'  
  
Hoping that she would somehow just traipse into her own room, she opened the door with a soft light click and walked over to the humongous white bed, almost ready to jump on it's fluffy cotton-y nature.  
  
'Hey..since when is my room so huge..and white? And dull..and boring..and..empty and..'  
  
In the middle of her criticism, she dawned on something.  
  
'This..isn't my room.. Oh no."  
  
As her revelations continued, she found herself staring at a small-framed picture of a beautiful, purple haired woman who was next to the Dark Magician.  
  
Magician of..faith!  
  
' I know her, don't I?. She used to live at grandfather's castle....Wow! the Dark Magician is actually smiling....Did he..Did he love her or something?'  
  
The young golden haired magician was so engaged in the small frame that she didn't notice the person standing behind her.  
  
She slowly turned around recognizing his aura, a nervous laugh on her face.  
  
"Just..got lost again!..hehe.." She shrugged and stumbled for the door.  
  
The princess of Tsurgi admired her nails as she continued talking to the Dark Magician Girl at the cafe. Meanwhile, Celtic Guardian was so busy trying to hail the waitress that he barely caught on to the conversation.  
  
"I'm just saying that maybe—  
  
"WAITRESS!"  
  
"—You should reconsider---  
  
"WAITRESS!!!!!!"  
  
"--- Finding out whether or not—" "WAITRE---"  
  
"FOR EXODIA'S SAKE!!!" The Princess of Tsurgi snapped her fingers and lightly yelled,  
  
"Waitress.."  
  
The nearby waitress scurried on over to their table.  
  
"Anyways..as I was saying..maybe she's a distant cousin..ne? I mean..how many purple haired monsters are there, really?"  
  
As the dark magician girl was about to respond, a small fairy guardian hovered up to her.  
  
"MESSAGE DIRECTED FROM THE KING  
  
DARK MAGICIAN GIRL YOU ARE SUMMONED TO THE CASTLE.  
  
COME IMMEADIATELY."  
  
"Grandfather? What could he want?" She said curiously before she vanished in front of Celtic and Princess of Tsurgi's eyes.  
  
"Have a nice trip.." Princess of Tsurgi said blandly before sitting back down to the table.  
  
"Great, Celtic, do you mind getting the waitress again? We forgot to order..."  
  
... 


End file.
